A Girl Meets A Cyborg
by C-Note VideoGame
Summary: As Toadette gets trapped by bullies, Kano steps in to save the day. (Tickling in here!) Also, NO FREAKIN' FLAMES! THEY'LL BE REMOVED/REPORTED!


**_VideoGameNerd123: Hey, guys. Before I get to the task at hand of beginning this chapter, let me just say this. This is VERY important!_**

**_A couple of days ago, I got a guest review on another fanfic of mine that said, "WILL YOU STOP WITH THESE RETARDED CROSSOVERS?". I may have deleted it from existence on this site, but I just can't delete from my head. This guy goes by the name of 'lel Al lel', or at least that's what I've heard._**

**_THAT GUY REALLY NEEDS TO STOP WITH THESE NASTY COMMENTS AND FLAMES! I SPECIFICALLY PUT IN THE SUMMARY THAT I WANTED NO FLAMES, MEAN COMMENTS, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, BUT NOOO! HE'S JUST TO STUPID AND JERKY TO EVEN KNOW ANY BETTER!_**

**_Well, before I go... punch a wall, I'm just gonna get this over with because even when I'm upset, I'm still going on with my ideas. Y'all shouldn't listen to this guy's flames and just keep going because, dang it, FanFiction is for sharing your creative ideas through story._**

**_Enjoy! And NO FLAMES OR MEAN COMMENTS! THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND/OR REPORTED!_**

**_Toadette belongs to Nintendo._**

**_Kano belongs to the Nether Relam Studios._**

* * *

><p>One day, in the town of Starlight City, a girl around the age of 11 was walking home from Starlight City Middle School alone with a cute little red backpack with her name in pink-colored cursive letters.<p>

She wore brown tennis shoes, pink shorts, a red strapless crop top, exposing her midriff, and a vest in the shade of deep red. She was also wearing a pink, white polka-dotted mushroom hat with pink hair, tied in pigtails, coming from the bottom of the hat with a pink mushroom in each pigtail to keep the pigtail in place.

This girl's name is Toadette. She is a cute, innocent, talented girl who gets good grades and always looks at the bright side of things. For her, violence is never the answer. _Never. _She is also a social butterfly and liked to be around people.

Well, except she never liked to be around bullies. She had bullies who would pick on her, beat her up, and basically intimidate her for their own sick games.

Speaking of bullies, here they come now!

One of them appeared to be bald. He wore a grey T-shirt and torn denim pants, and he went by the name of Doug.

Another one wore a lime green shirt, denim pants, had tan skin, red, shaggy hair, and he went by the name of Kody.

And this one was the leader of the gang. He wore a blood-red hooded jacket with a skull on it, dark denim jeans, had red, spiky hair, and his name was Jason.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little freak," Jason commented evily as he folded his arms, along with his posse.

"Where you going, freak?" Doug asked mockingly as he and the other bullies circled around Toadette.

"Yeah, where?" Kody repeated.

"Just leave me alone, please. I have no intentions of being abused by you and your lackies, Jason," Toadette sighed in annoyance as she shook her head.

"'Leave me alone'!," Jason mimicked. "You're so mean, Toadette! I'm hurt now!"

Then, the bullies laughed heartlessly as Toadette shoved her way out, getting annoyed by their antics.

"Hey, hey! Who the hell said you could leave?" Jason asked as he roughly grabbed Toadette's wrist.

"I don't wanna put up with you guys! Just leave me alone!" Toadette yelled as she yanked her wrist and ran for her life.

"Let's get her, boys!" Jason commanded evily as he and his lackies pursued on foot to torture the poor girl.

Toadette looked over her shoulder and saw the three bullies running after her, prompting her to scream and run faster. She ran and ran throughout the city until she eventually ran into an alley.

"Oh, no! I'm trapped!" Toadette gasped as she turned to see that Jason, Doug, and Kody are just coming into the alley.

"You got that right, girly," Kody stated menacingly as the bullies slowly approached poor, little Toadette.

"Alright, boys, let's show this freak we mean business," Jason began as he cracked his knuckles in preparation.

Toadette gulped and whimpered as she backed into an outer wall of a dumpster container.

"Somebody! Anybody! HEEEELLLPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toadette screamed for help.

Just as Jason was about to order his posse to hold her down, a voice shouted, "HEY, YOU!"

The bullies turned around to see a man with short black hair, a brown vest with no shirt, exposing his bare abdomen, a shark tooth necklace, black pants, silver boots, war gloves, and a buckle with an orange light that is straped over his chest. The left side of his face is apparently robotic, he had tattoos on his arms, and he is Australian. This man went by the name of Kano.

"Heh! What are you supposed to be?" Jason teased. "You look like a sci-fi reject!"

"Get out of here before I have to make you leave!" Kano threatened, glaring daggers at the bullies. "By force!"

"We ain't scared of you," Jason remarked as he glared right back at Kano.

Kano glared at Jason once more before his robotic eye began to light up, looking as if he were going to blast the boys unless they left Toadette alone.

The bullies screamed as they ran off.

"SCREW THIS!" Kody yelled.

"OH, HELL NO!" Doug shouted.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Jason screamed.

Kano smirked at the running boys, yelling "AND GOOD BLOODY RIDDANCE WITH YA!" to them.

He turned to Toadette, who was still cowering in fear.

"Please... don't hurt me," Toadette begged.

"It's alright, lass, I won't hurt ya," Kano assured to her gently. "Besides, if I _were _going to, do you think I would've saved ya from those bullies?"

"That's true," Toadette replied, sitting up from her febal position. "Thank you for saving me! Who are you?"

"I'm Kano," Kano replied. "What's yours, lassie?"

"I'm Toadette," Toadette answered sweetly with a smile, noticing Kano's robotic eye. "Wow! Are you, like, some sort of cyborg or something?"

"Sorta," Kano replied with a slight shrug. "Where do you live? I can take ya home if you'd like."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>As Kano and Toadette stopped in front of a not-to-big or not-to-small house, Toadette invited him inside.<p>

As they stepped in, Kano began to think this house was rather cozy.

"So, where are ya parents?" Kano asked.

Hearing that last word in Kano's question made Toadette's heart shatter. Tears began to stream down her face as she buried her face in her hands and began to cry softly.

"Was it something I said?" Kano asked confusedly, slightly startled by Toadette's crying.

"No. It's just that... well... a couple of weeks ago... my parents died," Toadette replied, as much to Kano's shock. "And I had to take care of myself because there was no one else who would take care of me."

"What!? That's insane!" Kano exclaimed in shock.

"I know," Toadette replied sadly. "But... what can I do?"

Kano began to think for a bit until he had the solution.

"What if I moved in with ya?" Kano suggested, much to Toadette's shock.

"What!? Really!?" Toadette asked happily, removing her hands from her face.

"Yep," Kano nodded. "Whadaya say?"

"That would be the best! Thanks, Kano!" Toadette cried happily as she wrapped her arms around Kano's neck and buried her face into his bare chest.

"You're very welcome, lass," Kano replied as he playfully poked Toadette's side.

"Eep!" Toadette squeaked as she quickly covered her mouth.

Kano starred down at Toadette, evilness gleaming from his eyes.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"When I poked you."

"Um..."

"You're ticklish, ain't ya?" Kano asked with an evil look.

"Ticklish!? Me!? Ha, ha! No way!" Toadette lied, trying to make Kano not focus on the subject.

"Yes you are, and I know you're lying!" Kano retorted as he carried Toadette to the couch and laid her on it, quickly pinning her arms down with one of his arms as he began to use his free hand to hold it in the air and wiggle his fingers teasingly.

"Please don't, Kano," Toadette pleaded softly, trying to avoid meeting her ticklish fate.

"Don't do what?"

"Tickle me!"

"If ya want it so much, here ya go!"

Kano began to gently wiggle his fingers all over Toadette's cute little tummy, making giggles escape from her lips as she struggled to get out of this.

"Noohohohohohohohahahaha! Kahahahahahahahanohohooo, stahahahahahahahahahoop!" Toadette giggled cutely.

"C'mon, lass, I just started, and you're already begging," Kano commented as he continued to tickle Toadette.

"Pleeehehehehehehehehehease! I cahahahahahahahan't tahahahahahahake it!" Toadette pleaded, her giggles turning into laughter as Kano began to tickle her harder. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHOHOHOAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Such a ticklish tummy ya got there!" Kano teased playfully. "Does this tickle? Does it tickle that cute little tummy?"

"PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAP! KAHAHAHAHANOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Let's check this little button of yours," Kano commented as he took his index finger and dug it into Toadette's adorable navel, rubbing the inside and occasionally poking the bottom, making Toadette jump.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOT THERE! NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Toadette yelled in laughter as Kano attacked her worst spot.

"Yes, there!" Kano replied teasingly as he took his finger out of Toadette's belly button and slowly lowered his head.

Toadette's eyes grew wide just as Kano's goate made contact with her tummy.

Then, Kano began to shake his head from side to side and let his goate tickle Toadette.

"AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOUR BEARD TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES LIKE CRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEY!" Toadette scream as she pulled her arm out of Kano's grasp and tried to push his head away from her abdomen.

After a few more minutes of face-rubbing on Toadette's sensitive tummy, Kano finally stopped the tickling and lifted his head, but not after admiring Toadette's adorably cute laughter. It seemed as if Toadette couldn't stop laughing because of that intense tummy tickle.

"Feeling better now?" Kano asked as he released Toadette.

"It... was... horrible..." Toadette panted with weary as she sat up. "That tickled so bad..."

"Ain't my fault that you're ticklish, or that you've gotta sensitive stomach," Kano commented as he patted Toadette's head.

"Well, I guess it felt kinda good to let some laughter out," Toadette admitted shamelessly. "I really didn't like the tickling, though."

Kano chuckled as he sat down on the couch and placed Toadette on his lap, rubbing her back and head gently as Toadette leaned against his chest. She was going to enjoy having Kano move in and having him as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VideoGameNerd123: Was that fluffy or what!? I'll be seeing y'all... later! *runs off*<em>**


End file.
